Send me an Angel
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Dritte Story in meinem Haufen kleiner One Shots über die Liebe. Harry braucht einen Engel, ob er wohl einen bekommt?


Third Story

Send me an Angel

_„**Ich bin hier, wirst Du mir einen Engel schicken?**" stand in kleinen Lettern am Rand des Buches. Er sah einen Moment lang auf den Satz, dann klappte er das Buch zu.  
__Einen Engel, ja damals hatte er wirklich einen Engel gebraucht, und er hatte sogar einen bekommen. Wenn auch anders als er es sich gedacht hatte:_

„Harry James Potter" kreischte die schrille Stimme von Hermine Granger durch den Gang, woraufhin der junge Mann erschrocken stehen blieb. Man sollte auf Hermine hören wenn einem das Leben lieb war. Besonders aber wenn man Ronald Weasley oder Harry Potter hieß.  
"Was ist denn" brummelte er.  
„Du hast deine Hausaufgaben schon wieder nicht gemacht" fauchte Hermine als sie ihn erreichte, ihr Kopf war schon ganz rot,  
„wo ist dein Pflichtbewusstsein hin? Du machst seit drei Wochen keine Hausaufgaben mehr. Und dazu lügst du uns an. Du sagst das du sie schon gemacht hast und das hast du gar nicht."  
"Ist doch egal, ich hab keinen Bock da drauf."  
"Die Prüfungen..."  
"...Sind mir scheiß egal." Er winkte ab und ging weiter, Hermine ließ er einfach stehen. Wieso verstand sie ihn nicht? Er wollte einfach nicht mehr, dieser ganze Stress war ihm einfach zu viel.Und außerdem, er hatte seine Schuldigkeit getan, Voldemort war tot. Es war vorbei. Er konnte jetzt ein ganz normaler Junge sein, und nicht mehr das was die anderen aus ihm gemacht hatten.  
Er konnte nun das sein was er immer gewollt hatte.  
Oder doch nicht?Die Presse war hinter ihm her. Sie wollten alle samt ein Interview.  
Die Mädels aus allen Jahrgängen und Häusern waren hinter ihm her. Sie wollten alle samt ein Date.  
Die Lehrer waren hinter ihm her. Sie wollten alle samt hervorragende Leistungen von ihm.  
Und das alles wollte er nicht geben. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe, aber selbst das hatte er nicht weil Hermine und Ron ständig hinter ihm her waren.

„Mach deine Hausaufgaben" zischte er und versuchte dabei Hermines penetrante Stimme nachzumachen, als er zum Astronomieturm hochstieg.  
„Du musst mit mir noch Quidditsch üben" machte er Rons Stimme nach als er die schwere Tür öffnete und sie dann hinter sich schloss.  
Er brauchte Hilfe, irgendjemand musste ihn von diesem Pulk befreien!Seufzend setzte er sich auf das Fenstersims und schlug sein Buch auf.  
Er könnte einen Engel gebrauchen. Einen der auf ihn aufpasste, jemand der immer bei ihm war.  
„Gott" schrieb er in sein Buch, „Ich bin hier, wirst du mir einen Engel schicken?" Natürlich war es Schwachsinn, er würde keinen Engel bekommen. Jemanden der ihm aus der Sache raushilft.  
Er wollte doch einfach nur seine Ruhe, mehr nicht.

„Wo gehst du hin" fragte Ron, sein Sandwich noch halb im Mundwinkel hängen habend.„Hausaufgaben machen, alleine" knurrte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm. Was hatte Ron ihm am Abend zuvor noch vorgeworfen? Er würde sich von seinen beiden Freunden entfernen?Vielleicht war es ja genau das was er wollte. Entfernung!  
Er hatte wieder keine Hausaufgaben gemacht und den Test bei Snape versiebt. Aber selbst diese Standpauke war Harry egal gewesen. Es war ihm alles egal.  
Wieso sollte er seinen Abschluss machen? Er war doch sowieso schon der beste, tollste und stärkste Magier von allen. Und Geld hatte er wie Heu. Er brauchte sein Leben lang nicht zu arbeiten. Und wenn das Geld irgendwann ausging dann musste er einem Reporter nur sagen was er zum Frühstück gehabt hatte, das wollten die sicher auch noch wissen wenn er 150 war.  
Er seufzte erleichtert als er den Astronomieturm erreichte, die Tür öffnete und hinter sich wieder schloss.  
Aber diesmal war das Fenstersims schon besetzt.  
Ein junger Mann saß darauf. Er trug eine schwarze Lederhose mit Nieten an der Seite, ein schwarzes Seidenhemd...hey war das nicht Blaise Zabini?  
Den hatte er ja lang nicht mehr gesehen...aber er wusste noch das dieser sich in der Schlacht zu ihm und Draco gesellt hatte. Mit ihnen gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte.  
Eigentlich waren diese Beiden seine richtigen Freunde. Denn Ron war die ganze Schlacht über ohnmächtig gewesen und Hermine war nach dem ersten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf nicht mehr kampffähig gewesen.  
Dabei war ihm das Bein und drei Rippen gebrochen worden, Draco hatte einen Schlag mit einem Schwert auf den Rücken bekommen, die lange Narbe war noch immer zu sehen...und Blaise hatten sie aufschneiden müssen weil seine Lunge verletzt worden war als sie ihm ein Schwert in den Brustkorb gerammt hatten.  
Und sie hatten alle solange gekämpft bis es vorbei.  
„Blaise" Harry setzte sich neben ihn. Wenn Hermine wüsste das er sich freiwillig neben einen Slytherin setzte hätte sie ihm wieder eine Standpauke gehalten.  
Ron und Hermine hatten nichts von der Schlacht mitbekommen, und da Harry nichts erzählte...genau wie die, die auch dabei gewesen waren...wussten sie nicht was geschehen war.  
„Harry" murmelte Blaise, „was treibt dich hierher?"  
"Ich bin auf der Flucht...mal wieder. Und was ist mit dir?"  
"Geplatztes Date" seufzte dieser. Harry wusste das Blaise schwul war, und Harry wusste das alle schwulen Jungs hinter ihm her waren, alle außer Blaise.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
"Ach der Typ war ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker" Blaise' Stimme wurde piepsig:  
"Eines Tages wird Harry Potter erkennen das er schwul ist und dann werde ich mit ihm die Nacht meiner Träume erleben. Bis dahin will ich Jungfrau und Single bleiben."  
"Sorry" murmelte Harry, als ob er es nicht geahnt hätte.  
„Ach du kannst doch nichts dafür" der junge Slytherin stand auf dem Sims auf woraufhin Harry ihm instinktiv am Hosenbein festhielt,  
„ich such mir einfach jemanden der nicht auf dich steht. Es kann nicht die ganze Welt auf dich abfahren..." er schwieg einige Momente, „Ob Snape schwul ist?"  
„Blaise" ächzte Harry, „das ist doch nicht dein Ernst."  
"Er wird wohl nicht schwul sein, denn wenn er es wäre würde er auch auf dich stehen."Nun wurde Harry leicht rot, sah wie Blaise vom Sims runtersprang und dann seine Hände auf Harrys Hüften legte um diesen auch herunter zu heben.  
Harry wurde nun knallrot. Die Berührung des jungen Mannes verpassten ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut und ein warmer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken.  
„Und was ist mit dir" fragte Blaise neugierig, „bist du schwul? Du bist wohl der letzte Mensch der nicht auf Harry Potter steht."Harry schluckte. Wenn er Blaise so in die Augen sah konnte er sich fast vorstellen schwul zu werden.

„Wo gehst du jetzt schon wieder hin" fauchte Hermine, „die Hausaufgaben machen die du nie machen wirst?"  
"Nein" zischelte Harry zurück, „ich geh zum Direktor und meld mich hier ab." Und weg war er, auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm, wie an jedem Tag. Blaise war nicht mehr dorthin gekommen. Aber das war ja auch egal, auch wenn Harry oft an ihn denken musste, und an das Buch das er verloren hatte.  
Er wusste nicht wo es hingekommen war...dabei hing er doch so sehr daran.  
Als er den Astronomieturm erreichte stellte er überraschend fest das Blaise dort war, wieder in Lederhose und schwarzem Hemd. Und er hatte sein Buch in der Hand.  
„Ich glaube du hast das hier verloren" stellte der Slytherin fest und hielt es Harry hin. Dieser nahm es sofort an sich.  
„Wieder ein geplatztes Date" fragte Harry als er sich neben Blaise hockte.  
„Nein" dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, „ich bin wegen dir hier..."  
"Wegen mir...?"  
"Harry" er rutschte vom Sims und legte seine Hände auf Harrys Hüften, „ich möchte dein Engel sein."

_"Harry, was machst du da" Blaise Zabini umarmte seinen Freund von hinten und sah auf das Buch in dessen Händen, „hast du das etwa wieder ausgekramt?"  
"Ich habs beim Sauber machen gefunden" Harry hatte meistens etwas leicht schnurrendes in der Stimme wenn Blaise seine Hände auf dessen Hüften legte._  
„_Da stellt sich doch mir die brennende Frage, bin ich nun dein Engel geworden, oder nicht?"  
"Ja bist du" Harry drehte sich um und küsste seinen Freund sanft auf die Lippen, „das bist du wirklich."_


End file.
